


Envy

by ms_anthrophy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_anthrophy/pseuds/ms_anthrophy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two bored, petty Archangels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

The sofa was beyond comfortable. It was like a little slice of Heaven. Michael felt like he wouldn't want to get up for another eternity or so.

"Hey, make some space."  
"No."  
"You're gonna regret this. Just saying."

Lucifer whispered a few words in Enochian and Adam the sofa let out a tortured, inhuman wail and started to twitch. Broken bones shot out between the cushions, the beige fabric tore up and blood and other fluids started to flow from the deep cuts. 

"Stop it! Just because Death took your toy doesn't mean you get to break mine!"  
"Does too!"

**Author's Note:**

> My first proper drabble, yay! Inspired by Luciusmistress' dad's really comfy armchair.


End file.
